how to turn romance to tragedy
by thelilacfield
Summary: You always thought you'd be happy forever, didn't you, darling. Too bad you were wrong. Freeverse.


how to turn romance to tragedy

You always thought you'd be together

_happyhappyhappy_

Forever and ever, right?

.

With that white picket fence

_regimental flower formations_

**grey slates on the roof**

three children and a lively dog

.

That's _never _going to happen

Don't you see him over there?

With his arms around _her_

.

You thought love would never _h u r t _you

How could it?

You had **him**

Well, love hurts, darling

GET USED TO IT

.

Yeah, you can wish all you want on _falling stars_

_birthday candles dandelion clocks eyelashes_

It's never coming true, darling

.

He's got another girl now

Not you, he never wanted _y o u_

It was **h e r **- always her

.

Where were the **warning signs**?

That little light flashing in your head

The alarm blaring

_He's going to break you_

.

_When did he fall in love with her?_

Was it when she came home from the hospital:

a yowling creature in pink blankets

.

Or when she rolled down grassy hills

frizzy hair in bunches

toothy smile directed at him?

.

Stop this with everything, darling

The _what ifs _and _maybes _and _might have beens_

You'll only **h u r t **yourself

.

Don't they look _happy_, darling?

His hair is brighter, brighter than it ever was with _y o u_

Her honey eyes are shining

It's him and **h e r **and then _y o u _all alone

.

Your happy ending's

F

A

L

L

E

N

to dust, darling

.

He's the handsome prince

She's the princess

Does that make you the **toad**?

.

Your heart's _breakingbreakingbreaking_

As they stare with shining eyes at each other

Their lips meet

Turquoise and **Red **blending

a perfect match

.

You runrunrun away

{gingerbread man}

_Run, run, as fast as you can_

_You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!_

.

Mirror water

You throw twigs and leaves down

**B/R/E/A/K/I/N/G**

the mirror

like _he_

b/r/o/k/e

your heart

.

Did you see the smile on his face?

He never gave _you _that smile

You're not *special* enough

That smile is only for **her**

.

You used to be a _little princess_

But a princess without a prince

Is

**n o t h i n g**

.

So you throw your crown

**D**

**O**

**W**

**N**

—

**D**

**O**

**W**

**N**

—

**D**

**O**

**W**

**N**

Into the water

.

Silver petal skirt

Spread around you on the dirt

Glass slippers

Discarded without a thought

Beautiful princess

Say goodbye

.

He's found a new princess

You're useless, unnecessary

(two sleeves, one collar, miss)

You're going _c r a z y_

.

No one needs you

No one wants you

What are you?

Compared to the girl in there?

**N **_O _**T **_H _**I **_N _**G**

.

You never _dreamt_

That kiss would be your last

Because he just left you

No warning, just a few words

_{Tori, I'm in love with someone else.}_

.

You never knew who that cruel _someone else _was

Now you do

It's your own cousin

**How could she?**

.

Is it unfair to blame her?

Is it her fault you're broken-hearted?

Is it her fault Teddy left you?

Y·E·S

.

So you walk back to the party

_Storm _back

And you scream at her

For taking him away

.

Her blue eyes are so wide

**Wounded hurt injured sad**

You did this

You _monster_

.

And then you cry

And she cries

Your tears fall together

And you hug her tightly

.

She smiles _weakly_

And points you to a spare man

You smile _gratefully_

And dance with this man for hours

.

And then, those terrible words

**{In this dance, we get to swap partners!}**

They move into a big circle

And you join in _helplessly_

.

You dance with spare-man **(Brian)**

Then Lysander

Then Fred

And then [oh no]

You reach _him_

.

He smiles and your knees feel _w e a k_

He puts his hands on your silk-covered waist

You feel _faint_

.

His speaks just two words

{Hi, Tori}

The ground

_S_

_E_

_H_

_S_

_U_

_R_

up to meet you

.

You awake to a flurry of panicky voices

But _just one _comes through

{Tori, are you alright?}

.

You **s t a g g e r **upright

He speaks again, in his wonderful honey tones

{She needs some air, I'll take her outside}

.

The moon peers at you _balefully_

The breeze ruffles his hair and your skirts

{What's wrong with you, Tori?}

.

You look up into _golden eyes_

Everything you need

Is here in his angel eyes

You _k i s s _him

**.**

He **p u s h e s **you away

{No, Tori! It's not you!}

You don't bother to hide the _tears_

.

(Please, Teddy, what if I love you?)

{I'm sorry, Tori. You're a true friend, but not a girlfriend}

(This is it, then?)

{Tori, I'm sorry}

.

You don't believe him

You runrunrun away from him

Back to the party

Back to Brian

.

And you sway in **spare-man**'s arms

And he kisses you with Firewhisky flavoured lips

And the tears just keep coming

.

It's all _wrong_

Wrongwrongwrong

It should be Teddy&Victoire

**not**

Teddy&Rose

.

But they're together

The _focus _of the floor

Spunky Rose and Laughing Teddy

Oh So

_P E R F E C T_

.

Your fairytale

Has turned

To

A

_TRAGEDY_

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this :D<p>

Please don't favourite without reviewing, thank you :)


End file.
